


The internet and Other Morning Musings

by dangerhumming



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluffy, established captain swan, it edited it weird I have no idea why so sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerhumming/pseuds/dangerhumming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma wonders how Storybrooke can have internet and Killian distracts her. Fluffiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The internet and Other Morning Musings

It was late one Saturday morning; Emma was lost in thought, determinedly not thinking about the sexy but disheveled looking pirate across from her, who was munching obliviously away on cereal. Emma was not quite sure how he managed it but he always managed to look exceedingly well, as though ever y outfit and style was planned. It was an amazing ability and she had no idea where he picked it up. Unbeknownst to her, her examination of him had not gone unnoticed. Killian was smirking, thinking and correctly so of where her thoughts had taken her. Well, he was not getting off that easy. Why make life easy for him when he would be so willing to work for it?

"Have you ever wondered why we have internet?" Emma blurted, satisfied her question had nothing to do with Killian. For her questions usually involved him, such as 'why is one eye bluer than the other?', and 'how did you get that scar?' And led to his already inflated ego to grow even larger.

Killian looked up from his cereal with the spoon half way to his mouth, milk dribbling on his chin. He raised a quizzical eyebrow.

Emma mentally kicked herself while trying to remember how to breathe. ' _Damn him!'_  she thought with forced frustration, ' _how can one man be so incredibly sexy, heartbreakingly beautiful, be Captain bloody Hook and be the most trustworthy and honorable man to ever walk this earth? And how did I get him to be mine?'_  She cleared her throat in an attempt to rid herself of these thoughts. "Right, pirate. New in town. Technology is a big deal," she emphasized her point by gesticulating every word.

The pirate scowled in response. Well, scowled as well as anyone could with a mouth full of cereal, which was pretty damn well considering his mouth was full of food. And once more Emma was lost in thought which to her growing embarrassment he noticed and was currently arching a thoughtful eyebrow and looking at her expectedly as though waiting for a reply as if he had already answered her question. Emma blushed slightly and Killian smirked even more. ' _As if he would get off that easy,'_ Emma thought with chagrin.

"See something you like?" Killian questioned the cocky smirk still firmly in place.

"Why yes actually," Emma responded with amusement and a smirk of her own, "That cereal looks delicious. Unfortunately there is a large buffoon blocking my close examination of it."

His hand dramatically covering his heart as he cried out in mock pain, "You wound me lass! It is a mortal blow! I know not if I shall ever recover!"

"I am sure you will survive," Emma replied with an exasperated roll of her eyes. But looking up she found him gone.

A soft voice whispered in her ear causing her to shudder with pleasure, his arms encircling her from behind. "Only if you kiss and make it better might I have a chance to survive." She did not need to turn to look at his intense and passionate gaze that took her breath away. The ability and depth of his love for her was astounding. Even more incredible was how he managed to convey all that with one single look.

She turned in his embrace, her lips almost meeting his but she held off, she wanted a legitimate answer to her question. Thankfully Killian Jones was a patient man, he could take the waiting but that does not mean he will like it. "But how can we have internet? We were not connected to the rest of the world until recently. Nothing could cross the town line. Nothing."

Killian went in for a kiss only to have Emma successfully avoid him. He growled in frustration, she was nothing if not stubborn and he was nothing if not determined. "Magic," he replied as he attempted to kiss her once again only to be unsuccessful.

It was getting more and more difficult to focus with his breath hot in her ear. She wanted an answer to this question and was determined to get it, no matter how long it took. "But how? Magic and technology do not work well together. If society and fandoms can be trusted on anything then magic and technology ruin each other and often cause the other one to malfunction in important times of need.

"Magic is called magic for a reason, love. It is magic." Emma could not deny the reasoning behind that logic and finally allowed him to kiss her. And before long was lost in oblivion known as love or as Emma so fondly called him, her captain.

 


End file.
